


Busy work

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, General au, Jack hacks things, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Rhys goes commando, Smut, Voyeurism, and all was good and dirty in the world, i mean i think?, yum yum smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack calls Rhys on his comm at work wanting an office quickie, but Rhys is just too bogged down with the project he's working on. So Jack makes the best of a bad situation and has Rhys put on a little show at his desk.</p>
<p>For the muse sentence prompts on tumblr. "You have ten minutes, so make it quick.” >:3 And he did. hahaha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy work

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever cranked out so many different ficlets as I have the past two days holy crap O_O Most stuff is here, some are only on tumbr (really short stuff) but everything i've written is on my masterlist post on the top of my blog :)

“You’re mean,” Rhys told him quietly as slender fingers moved quickly along the keyboard at his desk, every now and again missing a key as a moan filled his ear.

“Me?” Jack responded incredulously. “I invited you up here earlier. It’s not my fault you’re an idiot.”

Jack’s voice was deep, heavy and breathy as he leisurely stroked himself up in his office. He was watching Rhys from a security camera, and had anyone been smart enough, they would have taken notice that it hadn’t moved from its surveillance of Rhys’ own cubicle for some minutes.

The younger man was desperately trying to finish up the project he was working on which was integral to a new security system that protected against several easily exploitable flaws he’d found in an older system. His boss wanted it by the end of the work day, and while Rhys initially had told him no problem, that was before Jack’s voice had come purring out of his comm inviting him for a little down time.

Rhys had an hour left to finish this thing. While Jack tried to coerce him with promises that it would be quick, Rhys knew he’d easily spin that into a two or three hour affair and he just didn’t have the time. Even when Jack swore only to take enough of his precious time for them to get off, Rhys had calculated the time to walk there and walk back, and it just wouldn’t work.

So now Jack was making the best of a bad situation and having a go at himself while Rhys listened in, trying to tempt him up.

“I really have to finish this, Jack,” Rhys hissed into his earpiece as he frowned with frustration. “My boss is expecting it.”

“ _I’m_ your boss,” Jack reminded, words punctuated by a moan. Rhys didn’t doubt Jack got off on the idea of power alone. “I can always airlock him.”

“ _No_. I told you before, I don’t want special treatment.” Jack’s low moans and the sound of his chair told Rhys that the older man was comfortably reclined. The younger man made an annoyed noise in his throat.

“Come _on_ , kitten. There’s still time.”

Rhys looked at his clock, sighed with very real frustration as his fingers missed the key again and he ran his hands through his hair. Even if he was really considering going to Jack now, the transit time alone ensured he wouldn’t be back. “There really isn’t,” he ground out.

Jack’s soft chuckle came through and Rhys huffed. “Rhysie Rhysie… My what a big tent you have.”

Rhys glared up at the monitor. His erection was straining against his pants despite trying to ignore it. He was squirming in his chair in annoyance. “It’s all your fault.”

“Mmm…okay baby, you can’t come to me. I get it. You’re a real professional, kiddo. So how about your unzip that thing and let’s have a little fun, hm? Let Jack take care of you.”

Rhys exhaled a laugh as he considered it. His cubicle walls were high, but there was no door. Anyone could walk by and see. Fuck he just wanted to get off and be done with it so he could focus though. “Anyone could walk by.”

Jack groaned and it sent more interest to Rhys’ cock. “All part of the thrill, baby.”

Rhys palmed himself lightly as Jack’s breathy groans reached his ear. He heard footsteps outside his cubicle and removed his hand, though nothing came of it. “Jack…I _can’t_ ,” he slightly whined, annoyed and aroused and just so so _so_ annoyed.

“Let Jack make everything better, kitten.”

He heard some key strokes on Jack’s end, tried not to pay attention to the throbbing between his thighs, when he heard a large bang from somewhere within the office. He got up, as did a few others who were sticking their heads out their cubicles, before they shrugged and sat back down.

Rhys sat with legs spread wide as he sat back down, his erection having moved position and completely defiant to his will.

Jack’s self-satisfied voice came through to him yet again, and the man resumed his strokes, Rhys could hear.

“You have ten minutes, so make it quick.”

“What?” Rhys asked as the commotion in the office seemed to grow.

“I blew up the copier and gave the microwave a virus,” Jack told him with a grin to his voice. “They’re all gonna be busy, pumpkin. Now make with the goods.”

“Jack…”

“I can see everything up here, sugar,” the man coerced as he watched the feeds from multiple cameras on Rhys’ floor. “I have a great view of your space, as you know. I’ll tell you if anyone is coming. _Aside_ from me. Get it?”

Rhys rolled his eyes but at this point he was so pent up he didn’t even care, and unzipped his pants to let his cock spring free. Jack groaned on the other end of the line about Rhys going commando for once and what that was doing for him, and Rhys knew he wasn’t going to need half as much time as Jack had given him.

He was nervous at first, every noise startling him, but as Jack breathed heavily on the other end of the comm telling him all the things he’d do to him when they were home, he quickly found he didn’t mind. The younger man was stroking himself quickly as Jack praised him and urged him to look into the security camera. Rhys tried to keep his noises to a minimum, Jack’s voice egging him on.

“ _That’s_ it, Rhysie. Quiet now. Don’t want them to know what you’re up to.” Rhys gave a stifled moan, and Jack’s breathing got faster over the line. “Or would you _like_ that? _Hm_? Want them to find you, sweetheart? What would you do if they found your filthy hands on that sweet little cock of yours?”

Rhys wasn’t proud of the way those words sent a thrill through him, nor with how his hips thrust off the seat into his hand. He was breathing hard, getting close. Jack recognized all the physical signs on his monitor aside from the ways Rhys’ breath hitched.

“Would you just keep going, Rhysie? Jerk that sweet thing even with an audience? Would you come _all over yourself_ right in front of them while I watch up here?”

_“Jaaaack,_ ” he moaned breathily into the comm. Jack’s deep moans had Rhys biting his own lips to keep himself quiet. God he was _so close_. A few more passes of his hand–

“What if I sent someone in to watch you, _right now_ , sugar?”

Rhys was coming in spurts over his hand with muffled moans, body hitching even while he heard Jack’s own groaned release from the other end. He let the waves of pleasure wash over him, then quickly cleaned himself off with some tissues. He lay there reclined in his desk chair breathing hard a few moments while Jack lightly snickered on the other end in satisfaction.

“What?” Rhys asked with annoyance after a few moments.

“Feel better?”

Yes, actually. A whole lot. “Yeah.”

“Good. Now put your dick away. Someone’s coming.”

Rhys scrambled to sit up and push himself back under his desk while he quickly shoved himself back into his pants. He heard approaching footsteps that walked past without stopping, and Jack’s snickering could still be heard in his ear. He frowned up at the camera. “You’re an ass.”

“You know I have nothing but your best interests at heart, cupcake. Now get that shit done and come see me later. This channel just got boring as shit.”

Rhys stuck his tongue out at the security camera, but got back to work once he saw it began its lazy survey of the area once more.

He pretended not to notice when it stopped on him a few more times, and he smiled despite himself while he finished up his project.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and stuff cuz that's neat :D http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


End file.
